


Carta cuore

by ikkika_chan



Series: anguria e caffè [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: Origami Hati yang ada di tangan Na Jaemin adalah sebagian dari hati Mark Lee.





	Carta cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Berharap Na Jaemin dan Mark Lee punya Ikkika, nyata tidak. Jadi saya hanya punya keseluruhan isi cerita kecuali dua tokoh (ditambah Donghyuk dan Renjun) yang ada di dalamnya.

**[kertas** **]**

 

 

 

 

> _Apa musim semi itu?_

 

Sebuah pertanyaan konyol, pikir Na Jaemin. Semua orang pasti tahu apa itu musim semi; waktu di mana tumbuh-tumbuhan mekar dimana-mana dan tempatnya udara berhambur dengan wewangian bunga-bunga yang mekar setelah tertidur selama musim dingin. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa seorang Mark Lee yang cerdas bisa bertanya tentang apa itu musim semi padahal setiap tahun mereka selalu melewatinya bersama-sama.

 

**_Dan laki-laki itu menanyakannya tiap tahun, saat awal musim semi datang._ **

 

"Terlalu lama berpikir, Na."

 

Matanya bergulir menatap manik obsidian Mark yang berkilat-kilat sementara jaket yang dikenakannya kusut di beberapa tempat sehingga garis-garis menghiasi sudut-sudut fabriknya akibat ditarik lebih rapat oleh sang empu. Lantas helaian teh kamomil milik pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu menabrak embusan napas anemoi dengan gerakan yang cantik dan indah, Jaemin kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa rambut yang sering berganti warna rambut bisa tetap indah ketika diterbangkan angin padahal Mark selalu membiarkan helaiannya diciumi berbagai jenis polusi.

 

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Lee." komentarnya diselingi gelak tawa halus melihat wajah merengut pemuda Lee di depannya yang manis, ada berkas-berkas debu musim semi yang beterbangan kala Jaemin bergerak halus karena menahan tawanya untuk keluar lebih keras (dan diberi balasan decakan malas sang Lee lalu jatah traktir roti lapis tuna dan sosis goreng di seberang jalan dihilangkan dari daftar perayaan musim semi mereka kali ini, Jaemin tidak mau mengambil risiko kesenangan hidupnya diganggu hanya karena salah memberi jawaban). "Kau hidup di jaman purba atau apa?"

 

Mark mendengkus keras-keras. "Aku tahu itu, yang kutanyakan adalah artinya bagimu." sahut Mark kesal. "Jadi akan kuulangi..."

 

Jaemin menatap wajah Mark dengan seksama, menunggunya untuk kembali mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah diulanginya selama seminggu terakhir, walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana respon Mark setiap kali jawabannya keluar, Jaemin merasa menunggu laki-laki itu bersuara tetaplah menjadi sebuah keharusan.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> "Apa makna musim semi bagimu?"

 

Jaemin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit kota yang berwarna biru cerah sementara titik-titik awan mulai bergeser akibat angin musim semi yang segar berembus lumayan kencang, dan embusan anginnya menyentuh epidermis durja Jaemin yang tidak diselimuti apapun, lalu menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> Kertas berbentuk hati warna merah muda memenuhi otaknya dalam waktu sepersekon kemudian.
> 
> "Mark," suara Jaemin terangkat diselimuti semilir angin yang menerbangkan gelombang bunyi dari bibirnya yang memucat. " _Paper Hearts._ "

 

 

 

 

> Ada seratus kertas berbentuk hati sewarna pastel yang teronggok begitu saja di dalam toples tepat lima sentimeter di sebelah Jaemin duduk, dan Mark tahu dari sekian banyak kertas origami hati, sebagian besar hati Jaemin terselip diantaranya.
> 
> **Termasuk milik Mark.**

 

 

**[rumah]**

 

 

 

 

> "Musim semi itu artinya berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat," kata Mark suatu hari.

 

Jaemin sedang membuat origami berbentuk hati sewarna pastel ketika Mark berkelakar sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kosong berwarna biru langit di sampingnya, ada semilir angin dari  _Air Conditioner_ yang membuat kertas-kertas itu terbang sedikit hingga Jaemin harus kembali menaruhnya di dalam toples ketika Mark menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk menegaskan kalimatnya.

 

"Liburan di musim semi sebagai perintah," lanjut Mark berapi-api, yang tidak dipedulikan Jaemin karena menyelesaikan origami hatinya yang ketujuh ratus tiga puluh terasa lebih menarik daripada harus menanggapi Mark dan ocehan konyolnya. "kau harus pulang, Jaemin."

 

Pulang ya?

 

Na Jaemin mengembuskan napasnya hingga uap pekat mengudara di sekitar mulutnya yang pudar terbawa udara, lalu matanya beralih pada Mark yang sedang berusaha merapatkan jaketnya yang tipis sambil bernapas dengan mulut terbuka. Senyum tipisnya tertarik ke atas lalu ia bersuara, "Aku tidak butuh rumah."

 

"Tapi rumah membutuhkanmu." sahut yang lebih tua sambil menghalau rasa dingin di permukaan kulitnya dengan menggesek kedua telapak tangan lalu menempelkannya pada seluruh tubuh. "Donghyuk dan Renjun membutuhkanmu."

 

"Ada kau," Jaemin berfonem sehalus nebula, membawa Mark pada visi sebuah taman dengan bunga-bunga yang indah dan penuh dengan lelehan es krim stoberi di seluruh permukaan lidahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jaemin sementara presensi Donghyuk dan Renjun saling berpegangan tangan di hadapan merekaㅡtapi sekali lagi, hanyalah sebuah visi. "Aku punya kau, Mark-hyung."

 

"Haruskah aku terharu?" tanya Mark main-main.

 

Tawa renyah itu keluar, membuat Jaemin mau tak mau kembali mengingat bagaimana renyahnya keik cokelat buatan Renjun tiap akhir musim semi untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka berempat yang selalu diawali dengan musim semi dan berakhir di musim semi pula, Jaemin masih ingat rasa manis dan gurih jadi satu tiap giginya bertabrakan dengan permukaan keik sebelum remah-remah rasa cokelat berhasil mencium lidah Jaemin yang langsung menginginkan rasa utuh dari keik cokelat itu untuk lidahnya sendiri.

 

 

 

 

> Mark-hyung sialan.

 

**[hati]**

 

Musim semi ketiga, Mark kembali bertanya apa arti musim semi bagi Jaemin.

 

"Kau."

 

"Aku serius, Na." Namun derit tawanya tetap terangkat bersamaan dengan semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah Jaemin, yang memerah akibat sisa-sisa udara dingin, lantas membiarkan tangannya yang panjang menjangkau bahu lebar Jaemin untuk merapat karena musim semi masih begitu dingin walaupun sebentar lagi musim panas.

 

"Aku juga serius," balas Jaemin sambil menampik rasa menggelitik pada perutnya ketika Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sedikit menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di bawah rengkuhan lengan Mark yang bisa lebih hangat dari jaket buatan Nona Schmidt yang dipakainya. "Mark musim seminya Jaemin, habis perkara."

 

Jaemin sempat melihat senyum Mark yang muncul dan menghilang dalam waktu lima detikㅡyang terasa seperti lima menit lamanyaㅡketika matanya melirik origami berbentuk hati yang entah sejak kapan berada di telapak tangan besar laki-laki itu.

 

 

 

 

> "Kalau begitu." Mark menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit kafe yang sama dengan Jaemin sambil mengembuskan napas keras-keras, lalu ia menatap Jaemin dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar. "Untukmu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kertas origami berbentuk hati kemerahan pada Jaemin yang masih termangu di sebelahnya. "Sebagian hatiku."

 

 

 

 

> " _Aku juga mencintaimu_."

 

**[hujan]**

 

Musim semi keempat, Jaemin melewati malamnya sendiri di depan perapian rumah kecilnya bersama detik jarum jam yang bertalu membosankan dan hawa dingin yang berhasil merangsek masuk dari sela-sela lubang ventilasi.

 

Mark ditugaskan ke luar kota dua bulan yang lalu dan baru pulang bulan depan, setidaknya begitulah yang Mark katakan padanya.

 

Ia duduk meringkuk diselimuti kain beludru berwarna merah darah milik Mark sambil memegang sebuah toples berisi seribu empat ratus enam puluh origami hati berwarna merah pucat dengan kencang, melafalkan doa-doa pada Sang Maha Kuasa untuk melindungi Mark Lee di luar sana karena cuaca musim semi kali ini lebih membahayakan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 

Telinganya tidak bisa pura-pura tuli ketika penyiar radio memberitakan ramalan cuaca dan keadaan lalu lintas yang tidak bersahabat karena hujan deras dan badai angin yang semakin besar akhir-akhir ini dengan kelewat lugas hingga membuat perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

 

"Terjadi kecelakaan," kata sang penyiar dengan suaranya yang memikat, mampu membawa Jaemin pada bayangan yang terjadi saat itu. "Di daerah sungai Thames, mobil sedan berwarna biru menabrak truk tangki bahan bakar dan tersambar ledakan yang disebabkan gesekan antar besi dan cairan kimia tersebut..."

 

Lalu sebuah dering berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga dari arah sekat pembatas antara ruang makan dan dapur, membuat Jaemin harus beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengangkat panggilan di malam hari yang sunyi itu.

 

"Markㅡ"

 

 _ **Kecelakaan**_.

 

**[sama]**

 

Jaemin menggenggam origami hati yang Mark berikan padanya dua musim semi lalu sambil mengusapnya penuh kehati-hatian seolah kertas tersebut tak ubahnya permata yang rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja.

 

Mark bilang kertas itu adalah sebagian dari hatinya yang harus dijaga oleh Jaemin agar Mark bisa terus hidup untuknya.

 

Ia ingat Mark selalu berceloteh tentang musim semi dan origami hati buatan Jaemin tiap kali mereka bertemu, yang dulu membuat Jaemin jenuh dan kini membuatnya rindu.

 

Mark duduk di balkon kamarnya yang sempit sambil menatap hamburan bintang musim semi yang berkelap-kelip tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara embusan angin malam musim semi kota London ditambah bunyi detik jarum jam yang menyuarakan bunyi yang sama selama lima tahun terakhir.

 

"Mark-hyung." panggil Jaemin pelan ketika tangannya sudah memegang pundak yang tadinya kokoh itu sambil mengusapnya lembut. "Ayo masuk, di sini dingㅡ"

 

"Apa arti musim semi bagimu?" tanya Mark kaku.

 

Jaemin tersenak kata.

 

 

 

 

> "Nana," desak Mark sambil menoleh menatap Jaemin. "Apakah musim semimu masih aku?"

 

Jaemin menggenggam kertas hatinya kencang-kencang hingga lumat dan tidak lagi berbentuk hati, karena ia menahannya. Ia menahan rasa sesak yang menjalar dari dada hingga otak dan persendiannya ketika melihat wajah Mark yang hancur menatapnya tanpa harapan.

 

 

 

 

> " _Paper Hearts_ ," jawab Jaemin dengan suara yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. "Dan Lee Minhyung."

 

Mark memalingkan wajahnya.

 

 

 

 

> "Jaga sebagian hatiku, Nana."
> 
> " _Aku juga mencintaimu_."

 

 

**[album]**

 

Tanggal dua Maret tahun dua ribu, tepat di awal musim semi yang keenamnya, Jaemin berdiri di atas balkon flat-nya yang berhadapan langsung dengan West End sambil menggenggam penuh album berwarna merah pucat di tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Matanya bergulir pada tiap cetakan foto Mark yang dikoleksinya sejak awal mereka saling mengenal sampai saat ini; saat wajah Mark masih tampan dan masih jadi idola di kelas bahasa Inggris Mrs. Schangers kala itu, saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkencanㅡoh, Jaemin tidak bisa tidak merona kala ingatannya kembali pada saat Mark menembaknya dulu.

 

Tidak seklise kebanyakan pria, tapi juga tidak semengagumkan pria-pria yang melakukan pernyataan cinta dengan ekstrim. Mark melakukannya dengan cara yang sederhana, sangat sederhana.

 

Hanya mengajaknya makan ke  _brasserie_ sambil memesan  _foie grass_ dan  _tequila sunrise_ kegemaran Jaemin lalu mengobrol soal banyak hal; soal pekerjaan, soal persahabatan mereka dengan Donghyuk dan Renjun yang saat itu menetap di negara kelahiran Renjun atau bahkan hal-hal tidak penting, seperti jenis kue yang biasa di makan Mrs. Dupont tiap ulang tahunnya berlangsung dan tiap dia mengundang seluruh penghuni flat mungil dan sederhana itu untuk berkumpul di lantai paling bawah, sebelum akhirnya Mark mengajaknya berpacaran dan memberikannya cincin yang manis.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Jaemin? Cepatlah, kau tahu Donghyuk bisa lebih cerewet dari bayi."

 

Kepalanya berputar cepat, menatap presensi Mark yang mengenakan syal serta  _Bonie Hat_  di kepalanya hingga tubuhnya tampak lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari tinggi aslinya, matanya mengerjap pelan pada  _hoodie_ sewarna langit kota London di musim semi tahun dua ribu; biru dan kelewat cerah. Ia berpikir cepat, mengapa Mark bisa tampak maskulin dengan warna cerah begitu.

 

Namun, suara Mark kembali mengusik indera pendengarannya.

 

"Kau ingin kita melewatkan pentasnya?"

 

"Hyung."

 

Mark yang tadinya sibuk merogoh saku untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus permen sebagai peneman bosan karena acara Jaemin dan Donghyuk biasanya sangat membosankan bagi Mark (karena Mark tidak paham mengapa teater dengan bahasa Perancis itu bisa menjadi satu hal yang paling disukai Jaemin dan Donghyuk tiap mereka mengunjungi West Endㅡyang membuatnya harus terjebak bersama Renjun yang selalu mengomel soal anak-anak di seberang flat yang ketakutan melihat wajah Markㅡ _Meh_ ) katanya.

 

"Ya?"

 

"Apa arti musim semi bagimu?"

 

Sebuah senyum yang selalu tampak indah di mata Jaemin itu terulas begitu tipis, nyaris tak kasat mata karena ditutupi oleh bekas jahitan di tiap sudut bibir tipisnya belum lagi dagunya yang tidak simetris karena retak dan harus di potong lima bulan yang lalu membuat senyum itu terlihat mengerikanㅡ _Renjun selalu mengejek Mark yang lebih mirip Psikopat daripada jurnalis_ , tapi tetap sangat dan teramat sangat indah di mata Jaemin.

 

Kadang, Jaemin tidak paham mengapa cinta tetap begitu indah, walaupun suatu hari wajah pasanganmu hancur atau suatu hari pasanganmu tidak berdaya lagi, sebelum ia melihat sendiri keadaan Donghyuk yang selalu lupa siapa Renjun kala malam menjemput dan ketika ia merasakan sendiri bersama Mark.

 

Suara berisik dari ruang tamu membuat Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark dan menatap Donghyuk yang mencekik Renjun, sementara yang dicekik mengumpat dengan kata-kata paling kasar yang pernah dipelajarinya selama tinggal di London, satu kekehan manis Jaemin keluarkan lewat bilabialnya sambil menggenggam album yang sudah ditutup dan berdiri untuk menghampiri Mark.

 

"Mereka sudah datang tanpa harus kau bersiap-siap lebih dulu, kalau kau lupa hyung." bisik Jaemin pelan sambil meraih lengan Mark lalu menariknya untuk menghampiri dua tamu spesial mereka. "Nah, kalian harus berhenti bersikap anarkis di flatku, okay? Itu sofaㅡYA DONGHYUK ITU SOFA BARU!"

 

Jaemin meninggalkan Mark di belakang, menyeret dua sahabatnya dari sofa, yang baru saja mereka beli minggu lalu, sebelum dua anak nakal itu merusaknya dan melenyapkan uang tabungan Jaemin, karena sofa lama mereka yang sudah tipis dan sobek di beberapa sisi jadi mereka harus membeli yang baru.

 

Laki-laki itu meninggalkan Mark yang diam di belakang dan enggan mengusik interaksi yang sudah lima tahun tidak pernah dilihatnya; Donghyuk dan Jaemin berdebat tentang hal-hal konyol, sementara Renjun hanya diam melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

 

Sejak Mark operasi satu tahun lalu, Donghyuk dan Renjun pindah ke London dengan cepat, padahal Renjun sedang mengerjakan disertasinya untuk penelitian terhadap obat kanker jenis baru tapi ia rela membatalkannya demi Mark, terlebih lagi demi Jaemin. Dan Mark cukup senang melihat mereka bertiga kembali.

 

Ngomong-ngomong soal pertanyaan Jaemin tadi, Mark jadi ingat ia menyimpan origami hati kertas berwarna merah pucat di kantungnya, ia ingin memberikannya sebelum Jaemin bertanya, namun tidak menemukannya. Lalu ia merasakan kertas yang dilipat-lipat di kantung celana belakangnya sebelum mengumpat  _sial, jangan sampai terlipat_ dan  _ketemu_ ketika kembali merogoh sakunya, meraihnya hati-hati sebelum menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar.

 

 

 

 

> " _Paper hearts,_ Jaemin."
> 
> " _Jaga hatiku."_

* * *

 

 

**[omake]**

 

Musim semi tahun ini tidak sedingin tahun kemarin, Jaemin masih bisa berjalan bebas keluar dengan baju kaos tipis bersama Caroline yang menggandeng tangannya sambil melompat-lompat kecil sementara rambutnya yang dikepang satu bergerak-gerak kecil di belakang punggungnya. Sementara Donghyuk bersama Emily, sedang saling berdebat soal kuncir kuda yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tren anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahunan, suara mereka memang tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga Mark dan Renjun yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka dan terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang seru.

 

 _Diskusi antar cowok,_  katanya.

 

Tapi hampir membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan raut penasaran yang kentara.

 

"Appa." Caroline bersuara. "Kita akan berjalan-jalan di taman dengan Daddy hari ini, 'kan?"

 

Jaemin menunduk, menatap eksistensi mungil Caroline yang sedang asik berjalan dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya sambil tersenyum ceria dan menyapa siapapun yang ditemuinya. "Ya, kita akan jalan-jalan dengan Mark _-Daddy_ dan Renjun- _Ahjussi_."

 

"Jangan sembarang menyebut kakek-kakek itu ahjussi, kau tahu seberapa hebat pitingan tangannya?" Donghyuk kini berjalan di samping Jaemin sambil menggendong Emily. " _Emy, stop stroking my hair_!"

 

" _I didn't do that_!" erang Emily sambil mengusak wajah manis Donghyuk dengan telapak tangan kecilnya dan mencakar-cakar wajah itu dengan kukunya yang pendek. " _Daddy will scold you, Momma! You'll see it!_ "

 

"Duh,  _like father like daughter,_ " bisik Caroline yang masih bisa Jaemin dengar, walau samar-samar karena terhambur atmosfer, sambil menatap Donghyuk dan Emily yang sedang beradu tatapan mematikan. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mark yang sedang menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padanya. "Jaemin-Appa, musim semi untukmu itu apa?"

 

 

Jaemin mengerjap pelan, menatap Caroline dengan hati berdebar. Ada rona tipis yang menghiasi pipinya sebelum Jaemin menjawab." _Daddy._ "

Caroline mendongak sambil menggenggam tangan Jaemin lebih erat.

"Dan Caroline. Tentu saja."

* * *

 

 

>   
>  _"What's spring for you?"_
> 
> _"Paper Hearts, for you. If you take it, you take a piece of mine. Take care of it."_
> 
> _"I love you too."_

 

* * *

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya remake fanfikku yang judulnya Paper Hearts berpair KOOKV. How?


End file.
